


Art for Destiny That Darkly Hides Us by Nympha_Alba

by FinalSoul



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalSoul/pseuds/FinalSoul
Summary: a series of artwork inspired by Nympha_Alba’s beautiful work Destiny That Darkly Hides Usplease go and read it 💕
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Art for Destiny That Darkly Hides Us by Nympha_Alba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nympha_Alba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nympha_Alba/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Destiny That Darkly Hides Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/240228) by [Nympha_Alba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nympha_Alba/pseuds/Nympha_Alba). 



> Thank you Nympha_Alba for sharing your work! It was truly inspirational and I only wish I could have drawn more for the story 😭❤️


End file.
